


Rush decision

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam, Knotting, Loving Dean, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Sam, Pregnant Sam, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: He didn’t present on his 13 birthday. Nor on his 14, or the year after, and the year after that. That’s why he didn’t understand at first, when he started feeling sick at school, not until his brother is beside him and his body reacts at his alpha presence.More prompt Inside.





	Rush decision

**Author's Note:**

> "Alpha!Dean and Omega!Sam. Dean knots Sam, and as a result, gets Sam pregnant with a big litter of pups. And Sam loves it, feeling so full of Dean's pups. Loves how they're moving around Inside of him, the warmth coming from them. He spends so much of his time loving and caressing and talking to his belly, and whenever they make love, Sam can feel how much the pups love it, being marked by their daddy. And of course, Dean loves it as well? One night, Sam's resting so Dean has a convo with the pups."
> 
> Beta by @debivc78

It wasn’t a rush decision. Nor was it a mistake. If Sam was honest, he pretty much planned on it since he was eight and his teacher explained to them what it meant to be an alpha, a beta, or an omega.

It wasn’t a rush decision, but it felt like it.

You either present as an alpha or an omega when you’re 13 or so.  Or you don’t and end up in the “beta” category. Dean, of course, presented as an Alpha on his 14th birthday, his new scent taking over the place and a dark mark appearing in his neck. Sam knew immediately that he had to be an omega.

He didn’t present on his 13th birthday. Nor on his 14th, or the year after, and the year after that. John was beyond relieved he didn’t end up being an omega, knowing how hard it would have been to deal with it. It was already hard enough to find a balance in a family of two alphas.

That’s why Sam, at 17 didn’t understand at first, when he started feeling sick at school. It started as nothing more than a little pressure in his belly. But it grew and grew until he was on the floor, crying and screaming in pain. He still didn’t understand, not until Dean was kneeling in front of him, and he could feel the slick coming out of his ass, responding to what he knew was his alpha's scent.

“Dean” He whispered, his eyes wide open in horror “Dean, I…”

“I know” Dean said, rubbing his hair affectionately.  Sam couldn’t help but lean into the touch, craving for more, more of his brother, more of his alpha “Let’s go home, alright?”

Sam's mind was too far gone for him to be aware of what was happening after that. He didn’t remember the ride to the motel, didn’t remember taking his clothes off and into the bath by himself. But he did remember rutting against his brother, his pillow, and everything else that had Dean’s scent on it.

The first three days were awful, but Dean took care of him, giving him cold baths, food, water, making sure that Sam had everything he needed, including toys. On the fourth day, he started to feel better and he was starting to realize what happened. He had no idea how he would ever be able to face his brother again, to look him in the eyes after he had begged him to fuck him.

He put some clothes on, opting for Dean’s shirt and pants before making his way to the kitchen. It’s humiliating, but it was the right thing to do. He doesn’t want to be an omega, doesn’t want to drag his family down. But he knows too well that life never ends up the way he wanted it to.

“We can’t keep him”

He stopped walking as soon as he heard the voices. Facing Dean was one thing, facing their father was another.

“What do you mean we can’t keep him? Of course, we can!” Dean says, anger rising through him

“He’s an omega, Dean. An omega needs a house, a home, an alpha. Not living in motel room where no one can protect him”

“I can protect him”

John sighs and for a moment, Sam thinks he’ll agree with Dean. He holds his breath, his heart beating in his ears as he waits for his dad to answer.

“No, you can’t, Dean. He needs an alpha, and you can’t be his” There are footsteps and then the sounds of keys “I need fresh air. Stay here, alright?”

“Yessir” Dean replies, his jaw clenched with anger.

John’s car left the parking lot a few minutes later, but Sam doesn’t know if he should go to Dean or run away. He won’t mate another alpha, no matter what his dad says. He’ll hide, steal, do anything before becoming someone's little bitch.

“You can come in, Sammy”

His heart misses a beat when he realizes Dean knows he’s here. He pushes the door open slowly, walking in the room with his eyes on the floor, shame overtaking him. It would have been easier to face John.

“I’m sorry” Dean whispers, walking forward pulling Sam into his arms “I’m so sorry Sammy, I can’t… I don’t know what to do”

“I don’t want to go” Sam's voice is weak and only now does he realizes he's started crying

“I know” He hugs him closer and closer until there’s no space between them, and if Sam could choose, he would stay like this forever. Safe in Dean’s arms, protected from everything.

 

It was a rush decision, in the end.

 

They packed their things in five minutes and are out of the city in fifteen. They have no idea where they’re going, but they’re too excited to think about it.

 

“Are you…. Are you sure about this?” Dean asks, laying between Sam legs, completely naked “We can find another solution”

“You don’t want it?” Sam licks his lips, swallowing hard “If you… If you don’t want me, we can stop”

“It’s not about me, Sam”

Dean gently pushes Sam’s hair behind his ear, looking at him with all the love and devotion he has for him and Sam knows that Dean wants it too.

“I do” He whispers, dragging Dean closer with his legs “Mate me, Alpha”

They have sex for the first time in the backseat of the impala, their bodies melting together, forming one and only one soul, lost between the touches and the love and the sweet talk and the pleasure.

 

It was a rush decision, but maybe it was always meant to be.

 

They discover that Sam is pregnant three months later, when he throws up on Dean while he’s riding him.

“I’m sorry” He says, head in the toilet

“No problem, babe”Dean is actually laughing as he washes himself, and Sam can’t believe he ended up so lucky.

They’re living in an apartment, thanks to the money Dean had saved, and while it’s not the best place on earth, it’s theirs and Sam wouldn't want it any other way.

They called John two weeks after leaving, just to make sure he wouldn't track them. An alpha and omega bond is stronger than anything, and they all know that he can’t do anything about it now.

He wasn’t happy, but he wasn’t angry either, and after a time, he even told them that he’d come see them, one day.

“Think it’s time” Dean says, taking the pregnancy test in his hands.

Sam heart his beating so strong that he’s afraid it may burst out of his body. They talked about kids right after their mating, and while they both agreed that the situation wasn’t ideal, they decided that they’d take whatever would come.

“So?” Sam asks, playing nervously with his fingers.

“I want at least one to be named after a rock band”

Sam throws himself at Dean’s neck, making them lose their balance and end up on the floor, laughing and kissing each other. They’re having babies.

 

 

“I’m so fat” Sam complains, his fingers on his belly “I can’t even see my feet anymore”

“Yeah, I know. I mean, no offense, but it looks like you’re seven months pregnant with five puppies” Dean laughs, which earns him a pillow thrown in his face

“I hate you”

“Nah, you don’t”

Sam tries to keep a straight face, but as soon as Dean starts kissing his neck, he’s too far gone. He can already feel himself leaking, from nothing more than the anticipation of what is coming.

“You love our babies” Dean says, kissing his mate mark

“I do”

“Tell me why” Dean is using his alpha voice, rough and bossy, making Sam spread his legs even further

“I love them. Love being so full of your babies. Love feeling them moving, knowing that they’re yours. They feel so warm, so… so, you. It’s like having a part of you with me all the time”

“Fuck” Dean says, rolling them both until Sam is laying on him.

For practical reasons, the only position they can do now is with Sam on top of Dean. And while Sam loves it better when his alpha is the one is charge, he can’t help but love being able to see Dean lose it.  See the way his face twists when his orgasm hits him.

He positions himself correctly before siting on his brother’s cock, closing his eyes with pleasure. He doesn’t know how long he stays like that, but when he opens them again, Dean is staring at him with the biggest heart eyes he ever seen.

“What?”

“You’re beautiful” Dean says, putting his arms around Sam before kissing him “So glorious”

“Shut up” He blushes furiously but melting into the kiss anyway. “Come on, mate me”

He doesn’t have to say it twice because Dean is already thrusting into him, making Sam bounce on his cock and moaning with every thrust.

But it’s not Sam's favorite part. All he can think about is how Dean's knot will feel inside of him, how hard and deep his brother is gonna come inside of him. How he’ll feel the babies react to their alpha being so close.

“Mark me, Alpha” He begs, going even faster and harder “Please, please, mark me, come inside”

“As you wish, Sammy”

Dean fucks him stronger and deeper until Sam is able to feel the knot swelling at his entrance. He pushes on Dean’s cock until it’s all the way inside of him, making him stretch as far as possible. He doesn’t remember coming the first time, but judging by his brother triumphant face, he’s coming for the second time in a row.

“Shit” He says, panting hard as he lets his head fall on Dean’s chest “That was amazing”

“You were amazing” Dean admits, rolling them both until they’re laying side by side. He’s stuck inside of Sam for at least half an hour, but Sam is already falling asleep. “I love you” He whispers

“Love you too” Sam whispers back before closing his eyes, his legs around Dean’s waist.

Dean holds his brother as close as he can, his hands possessively on his belly. He can feel the babies moving and can’t help smiling.

“Hey babies. It’s daddy” He whispers, caressing the skin “Don’t wake up your papa, alright? He needs his sleep” The babies stop moving immediately, recognizing the order from their alpha, and Dean smiles proudly. “I can’t wait to meet you. All of you. I hope you’ll look like your papa, with beautiful hair and dimples. Maybe you’ll have his eyes too? I swear, he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen” He laughs, looking at Sam face “You know, your papa, he’s… he’s kind of amazing. He has the biggest heart. Even after everything that's happened to us, he still… he still believes, in everyone. He already loves you so much… He’ll be the best father ever”

“Got some competition, apparently” Sam whispers, his eyes still closed “Through I’ll probably kill you if you don’t let me sleep”

“Sorry” Dean smiles, kissing Sam's nose

Sam smiles too, hiding his head in Dean’s neck.

“You’re gonna be the best dad too, Dean” He says, dropping a kiss behind his ear “I love you”

“I love you too” He whispers back, rubbing Sam’s belly with one hand and his brother’s hair with the other.


End file.
